


You Beat Me To It!

by Avan522



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522
Summary: Nicole prepares to propose to Waverly in front of her girlfriend's family. But Waverly had a plan too.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 59





	You Beat Me To It!

Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught have been dating for years, from high school to their senior year of college which is their present, and both of them have been thinking of taking their relationship to the next level. Of course, Nicole wants to propose to the love of her life in front of Waverly’s family since they’re the most important people in the brunette’s life and what better time is there than Christmas.

“Nic do we have to go back to my hometown? Maybe we can just stay here and never leave our bed.” as amazing as sex with her girlfriend for Christmas sounds she has a plan to put a ring on her girlfriend's finger that Christmas so she doesn't want any last-minute changes.

“Yes, I want to see your family again! Come on it’ll be fun we can rub Champs face in us still being together, maybe have a little sex and I can joke around with Wyn.” Waverly deliberates for a while before sighing and agreeing to go.

* * *

The day they arrive in Purgatory all Nicole can think about is the ring sitting in her suitcase. She has it wrapped and ready to slip under the tree on Christmas morning. Her anxiety is telling her Waverly might say no and embarrass her in front of her family but she pretty sure Waverly is going to say yes they _have_ been together for eight years. 

“Let's go Nic!” for someone who didn’t want to go back home Waverly is definitely excited to go inside.

“I’m coming Waves.” Nicole says as she pulls their bags out of the car. They walk up to the door and are greeted by an excited Gus and Wynonna.

“Red Haught! What do you say we hit up Shorty’s tonight and order some  _ peppermint _ shots.” their first time in Purgatory Nicole tried so hard to impress Wynonna she followed the older Earp to Pussy Willows and got crazy drunk off of peppermint shots which lead to Waverly nursing her back to sobriety.

“Ugh oh god no I can barely eat peppermint now!” they take their bags inside and up to Waverly’s childhood bedroom. The light-filled girly bedroom really brings both of them back to high school all the firsts they had and especially their first time. “God I missed this room! So many memories!”

“You mean us awkwardly stumbling through our teenage years and our first time sleeping together?” Nicole chuckles at how they both thought of the same thing.

“Hey it was still good!... but it's not _just_ that we said I love you for the first time in here we have so many milestones just in this house it's amazing.” she hopes her sappiness isn’t revealing her plan but she can’t help milk these last few moments either she spends the rest of her life with Waverly or she earns a memory of the love of her life rejecting her on Christmas of all days.

“It was good but you got  _ so _ much better.” the redhead hums and drops the bags on the ground before pulling Waverly in for a passionate kiss.

“Should we test that theory?” Waverly nods and lets Nicole push her down on the bed and crawl on top of her.

“Get off my sister Haught!” the couple groans at the classic Wynonnus interruptus something they definitely don't miss while living hours away in college.

“Wynonna leave!” Waverly says angrily.

“No can do Gus is calling you two for lunch.” they groan again and reluctantly get off the bed and head downstairs.

As they pass the Christmas tree Nicole can feel her nerves build-up she hopes if she has a rejection it won’t ruin Christmas for her especially since it's her favorite holiday and it has been since she moved to Purgatory in middle school.

“Hey, Nic are you okay you look pale?” Waverly asks in a concerned voice and squeezes her hand.

“Yeah sorry, I just spaced out.” Wynonna notices the look on Nicole’s face but can’t place what's going on in her sister’s girlfriend's mind so she isn’t going to push it.

* * *

The Earps have a regular Christmas eve tradition movies, popcorn, and other snacks something Nicole is quite fond of since she gets to cuddle with the love of her life, watch cheesy Christmas movies with her best friend, and bonding with her girlfriend's mother figure all at the same time its been her favorite Christmas tradition for years especially since her first time spending Christmas eve with the Earps was also her first time holding Waverly’s hand.

“Okay first up is a classic Elf!” Wynonna says excitedly and jumps on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn in her hands Waverly chuckles and pushes herself further into Nicole’s chest.

“Just start the movie Wynonna!” Waverly says impatiently.   
  
“Shush as soon as the movie starts you’re going to fall asleep! Nicole keep her awake for at least one movie please.”

“No promises, I am pretty comfortable.” Waverly giggles and curls into Nicole on her side. “Jesus Waves, we haven't even started the movie yet.” the brunette hums so Nicole wraps her arms around the sleeping girl.

“Good bonus blanket.” they all laugh at the sleeping girl and Wynonna starts the movie.

Waverly stays asleep the entire movie before startling awake “Did you have a good nap babe?”

“Yeah… but you need to stop being so comfy.”

“Waves you’ve been doing this since forever it's not Nicole’s fault.” Wynonna says and Waverly throws a pillow at the older Earp.

  
“Shut up! It's totally my baby’s fault… for me falling asleep so early.” Nicole chuckles and admires her girlfriend who is still half asleep with red marks on her face from the wrinkles on Nicole’s shirt. 

* * *

Another Christmas eve tradition the Earps have is to eat the actual meal that day instead of Christmas so they can snack all Christmas day per the request of Wynonna. They all sit around the dining room table shoving food onto their plates. “Wynonna save some for the rest of us!” Waverly whines.

“You don’t eat actual meat why are you complaining?”

  
“Nic eats actual food!” Nicole chuckles and grabs her own food.

  
“Wave relax there's plenty for me… You’re adorable when you try to protect me.” the redhead coos and puts her hand on Waverly’s cheek.

“I’m not adorable, I'm scary.” Nicole and Wynonna laugh.

“Whatever you say, princess.” 

After dinner, Nicole and Waverly decided to head up to bed knowing Wynonna will be up bright and early ready to open presents which makes Nicole even more nervous she hopes they see the ring last she’s been thinking about keeping it with her until she’s awake enough to get out the speech she’s been practicing for weeks.

“Nic you’re thinking really loud are you okay?” Waverly asks in a concerned voice.

“Yeah baby I’m thinking about graduation and finals I  _ really  _ don’t want to have to do this year over again!” the brunette chuckles.

“Babe you are smart I highly doubt you'll have to redo this year.”

“I know but that isn’t going to stop me from worrying.” Waverly looks over at the clock and realizes they need to go to bed if they want a decent sleep.

“Mm babe we need to go to sleep Wyn will be here in about seven hours to open presents.” the redhead laughs as they get into their nightly cuddling position. Waverly pushed up against Nicole’s front and the redhead’s arm draped over her waist.

“Goodnight my love.”

“Goodnight baby.” they drift off to sleep.

* * *

The nerves in Nicole’s stomach wake her up at six am so she decided to get up and get in the shower hoping it’ll distract her until Wynonna wakes up Waverly but it doesn’t it actually gives her more time to think. 

When she gets into Waverly’s bedroom she quickly stuffs the ring in her hoodie and gets back in bed “Yo Haught shot! Waves! Get up, it's Christmas!” Waverly groans and slides out of bed.

“How long have you been awake?” Waverly asks when she sees Nicole’s still wet hair.

  
“About an hour I’m still running on my school schedule.” she lies and gets out of bed before double-checking for the ring. Waverly follows Nicole out of bed and out of their room.

Nicole lays against the arm of the sofa while Waverly leans against her Wynonna sits in the love seat next to them and Gus sits in the armchair. “Wynonna since you’re so excited you can hand out the gifts.” Nicole gets an idea  _ If I hand out gifts they won't see the ring until I’m ready! _

“No Gus it’s okay I can do it.”

  
“No, I’m comfy!” Waverly whines and beckons for Nicole to lay back down Nicole chuckles and grabs the first gift “Okay Wyn this is from Waves.” Wynonna excitedly tears into the package and pulls out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

“Yes!” Wynonna says excitedly and tears off the wax seal before taking a large gulp. Nicole laughs and grabs a gift to herself from Wynonna she knows more than likely it's going to be a joke as soon as she sees the box to a nine-inch strap on she stops taking off the paper so Gus doesn’t see it. _I know her too well_. Nicole thinks as Waverly gets off the sofa.

“Wynonna! What the hell!” Waverly grabs the box and starts blushing profusely.  “Dammit, Wyn!... But we are definitely using this.” Nicole freezes but her lips turn into a cocky smirk.

“Ugh no, Haught!” Gus doesn’t dare question what's happening between the twenty-year-olds especially with how red Nicole’s face when seeing the mystery box. Nicole grabs another box hoping another gift will somehow stop her red face and embarrassment from showing.

Her nerves get worse and worse as the number of boxes dwindle down to a smaller and smaller number eventually she hands the last gift to Waverly from Gus. “Yeah, new textbooks!”

“Is that it?” Nicole shakes her head and pulls the box out of her pocket.

“This is from me Wave.” Nicole hands the brunette the small box as soon as the paper is on the floor and she reveals the diamond ring she drops to her knee.

“Nic…”

“Waves I have been in love with you since we met and that was before I even knew what love felt like but kneeling here now I know what that feels like its constantly smiling and feeling butterflies in my stomach when you as much as laugh and I know for sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Waverly will you make me the happiest girl in the world and be my wife?” Waverly squeals and tackles the redhead to the ground.

“Yes a million times yes!” all the tension from nerves in Nicole’s body leaves as soon as Waverly says yes and it all turns into a bright smile. 

  
“Ey I got it on tape!” Wynonna says excitedly and plays the video.

  
“Wait wait wait how did you know I was proposing?” Nicole asks and wipes the tears from her eyes.

“You got Waves earrings last year so I knew it couldn’t be that so my mind went to Proposal then it went record your sister's favorite memory!” Waverly smiles and grabs her sister’s phone to send the video to herself.

“Thank you Wyn I really appreciate it.” Nicole takes the ring out of the box and slides it on Waverly’s finger.

“You make me so happy Wave I’m  _ so  _ happy you said yes.”   
  
“Ugh, I’m mad at you though!” Nicole quirks her eyebrow and Waverly runs upstairs and comes back down with a ring “I was gonna propose at Shorty’s new years party! But you beat me to it.” she takes out a ring that matches hers oddly perfectly.

  
“Wait how did you match my ring?” Nicole asks.

  
“I didn’t mean to! I guess our gay is  _ really _ showing.” Nicole laughs and kisses her fiancée.

  
“I love you Nic.”

  
“I love you too  _ fiancée _ .” 


End file.
